


Worship and Salvation

by Ashelotte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashelotte/pseuds/Ashelotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut. God!ChuckxReader. Mentions of worship, salvation, and prayer in a very dirty way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship and Salvation

Chuck placed his hand on your neck, pulling you closer to him, as he kissed you passionately. God knew how to work his mouth, and you ached to feel it work wonders on other parts of you. You never believed in God, but here he was in that sinful looking vessel, with his mouth capturing yours in such a lustful way. When he finally broke the kiss you were looking at him with so much lust, and guilt.

He smiles, a sly smile making you think he was scheming something, “Tell me what you want, Sweetheart.”

You inhaled sharply, God was standing before you, and he was making you wild with want, his hands were trailing down your sides softly as he waiting for your answer. Your voice came out like a desperate prayer, “I want you to fuck me please.”

He smiled and clicked his tongue giving his head a small shake, “You’re such a sinful thing aren’t you? Asking God to do such naughty things to you? You know normally that’s frowned upon.”

You swallowed, a bit nervous now, as he began to circle you like a predator stalking his prey. He continued his speech when you didn’t reply, “I can overlook it perhaps, but you will need to do a lot of repenting.”

Your breathing hitched, you could feel the heat in your body rising, you’d never been so turned on, never wanted someone as badly as you wanted Chuck at that moment. Again, your voice was desperate and pleading, “I’ll do anything!”

His smile widened, and he slowly removed his clothing, you bit your lip, he was teasing you and it was working. You were staring at him, almost drooling as his well toned body was slowly revealed. You quickly came to your senses and undressed yourself. Standing naked before him. He studied you almost like he was admiring his handiwork, “I really did a good job when I made you, Sweetheart.”

You blushed, feeling somewhat embarrassed standing like this with God admiring how perfectly he had made you. Every curve, every freckle, every little thing about you, to Chuck you were perfect and he had created you this way. He made his way closer to you, lifting you effortless before lowering you down on his bed. His mouth was on your neck, his hands on your chest, biting and sucking at the skin, and softly twisting and pulling at your nipples. His mouth slowly made his way down to your breasts as he kissed a trail to your inner thigh.

His face now resting between your legs, his tongue running through your folds as his fingers made his way inside you. His mouth could work miracles, and your moans were like desperate, sinful prayers escaping your lips. He was bringing you so close, you could almost feel your release, but he stopped and moved his face up to yours kissing you, the taste of you in his mouth.

He broke the kiss, as he lined himself up with your entrance, “I can’t let you sing your final prayer to me unless I’m inside you.” He teased you and somehow him calling your orgasm a prayer only made you more turned on.

He slide himself inside of you, filling you completely and perfectly as if you were made just for him. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered, as he began to move inside of you.

Yours arms wrapped around his shoulders, his face buried in your neck kissing you lovingly as his hips rocked against you bringing you closer to your orgasm.

“Come on, sweetheart, worship me.” He whispered against the skin of your neck. You weren’t going to deny him. When he heard your moaning, he quickened his pace bringing you both closer to salvation.

“Oh god!” You gasped out as felt your orgasm hit you, a rush of bliss and perfection, like heaven. The praise that fell from your sinful lips, the feeling of your orgasm against him, he completely came undone spilling himself inside you.

The way he looked at you as the two of you laid there, struggling to catch your breath, was that of pure devotion. The way he had worshiped you was perfect, and you had worshiped him right back with every inch of your being.

You were sinful, and you planned to worship at Chucks church everyday now. You would find your salvation with him.


End file.
